Jealous
by Hime Park
Summary: (HunKai-RaKen) Hanya kisah Sehun yang cemburu pada Ravi yang selalu keluar dengan Jongin, tanpa mengetahui alasan Jongin lebih memilih keluar dengan Ravi daripada dirinya. hingga Sehun lupa bahwa Ravi adalah kekasih Ken. EXOVIXX area! no bash! DLDR! read review fav and follow


Jealous

:EXO-VIXX:

:HunKai-RaKen-RavixKai:

::

Dorm

Sehun menggeram marah mellihat foto-foto kekasihnya bersama namja lain. Tepatnya, Jongin dan Ravi VIXX. Dia meremat ponselnya kencang, membuat Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya bergidik ngeri dan menatap kasihan pada ponsel Sehun.

' _Aww! Dia mengerikan sekali!'_ batin Baekhyun ngeri. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah Jongin yang tidak memberikan kejelasan apapun pada Sehun sampai-sampai membuat Sehun kesal seperti ini. Yang Baekhyun ingat adalah-

" _Salah sendiri siapa suruh mengabaikanku dan selalu bertelpon ria dengan Luhan hyung? Kekasihnya itu aku atau Rusa China itu sebenarnya?"_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya jika ia mengingat perkataan Jongin waktu itu. Inti yang Baekhyun tangkap dari foto Ravi dan Jongin ini satu, JONGIN BALAS DENDAM.

"Ckckckck" decak Baekhyun, membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketus. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau yang kenapa? Meremat ponsel sampai segitunya?" sindir Baekhyun. Sehun mengintrol emosinya dan menghembuska nafas perlahan.

"Jongin hyunggg~" rengeknya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun risih. Jujur saja, ini yang seme Sehun atau Jongin?

"Hoi! Kau ini seme apa bukan sih? Pakai acara merengek segala!" sinis Baekhyun. Sehun pasang wajah datar.

"Hyung, hyung pernah cemburu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menggeplak kepalanya. **PLAK!**

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Jelasnya pernah lah!" jawab Baekhyun sewot.

"Hyung, kau ini PMS ya?" kesal Sehun.

"MWO?!" sinis Baekhyun. Sehun merengut.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu kemana Jongin sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat dongsaeng manisnya pergi kemana tadi.

"Oh, pergi bersama Ravi, dia tak bilang padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" Sehun menggeram marah, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sendiri tak bilang padanya?

"Hei, Sehun!" namja pucat itu menoleh menatap sang hyung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sadar akan sikapmu selama ini pada Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengernyit.

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Dasar tidak peka! Pikir sendiri sana!" Baekhyun yang kesal pergi dari ruang tengah dorm menuju kamarnya.

"YAK! BAEKKIE HYUNG!" kesal Sehun karena tak dapat jawaban. Beruntungnya dorm hanya ada Baekhyun dan Sehun, kalau ada Suho atau Kyungsoo, Sehun pasti sudah dilempar keluar dorm.

"Ish! Dia ini kenapa sih? PMS ya?" gerutu Sehun.

Baekhyun sendiri di kamar hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku heran, apa sih sebenarnya yang membuat Jongin betah dengan Sehun yang tingkat ketidak pekaannya melebihi Chanyeol? Kenapa juga Sehun harus cemburu pada Ravi dan Taemin? Jongin saja tak pernah marah padanya kalau dia mengacuhkan Jongin hanya untuk menelpon Luhan hyung yang jelas-jelas kekasih Minseok hyung. Lalu kenapa dia marah hanya karena Jongin keluar dengan Ravi?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar! Saking cemburunya dia sampai lupa kalau Ravi kekasih Ken, dasar maknae bodoh!" cibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin berjalan bersisihan dengan Ravi di trotoar, jangan mengira mereka tak menyamar, mereka menyamar sebagai pengguna jalan yang baik. Toh jalan hari ini sangat ramai, jadi sedikit kemungkinan ada yang mengetahui kalau dua orang ini adalah _public figure_.

"Hei, Jong! Kau masih tak bicara dengan Sehun?" tanya Ravi. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ayolah Raviii~ dia itu menyebalkan!" ujar Jongin, yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan dari Ravi.

"Kau memanggil Hongbin saja dengan sebutan hyung, dan Taemin juga kau panggil hyung terkadang, denganku? Kau memanggil namaku langsung, dasar!" cibir Ravi, Jongin terkekeh.

"Ravi hyung, apa Sehun bisa mengerti sikapku sekarang?" Ravi nampak berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, Sehun itu sikapnya sebelas dua belas sama Leo hyung, tapi, aku rasa Sehun tidak akan peka, aku yakin Chanyeol hyung bahkan jauh lebih peka darinya!"jawab Ravi. Jongin menunduk lesu sembari menyesap bubble teanya.

"Hahhh~" Ravi menatap prihatin sahabatnya. Dia menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan-jalan! Lupakan sejenak masalah Sehun!" Jongin mengangguk, dan keduanya pergi menuju area Lotte World.

"Aku ingin naik cable car!" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Itu jauh dari sini, bodoh!" Jongin tertawa.

"Kita ke Namsan Tower bagaimana setelah bermain?" Ravi nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan mereka saling melempar candaan. Hingga-

"Aku yakin Sehun cemburu berat tahu kau pergi denganku tanpa memberitahunya!" ujar Ravi. Jongin mengangguk.

"Dia pencemburu tapi dirinya sendiri tidak sadar suka membuatku cemburu!" desah Jongin kesal. Ravi tertawa pelan.

"Bahkan Ken-ku tak sampai segitunya!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ken hyung dan Sehun beda, babo hyung!" Ravi hanya mengusak rambut Jongin lalu menarik si tan manis itu masuk area Lotte World.

.

Puas bermain dan pergi ke Namsan Tower, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk makan di restoran sea food. Ravi yang membayar, dia mau mentraktir asal sahabatnya ini kembali tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa bahagia juga!" ujar Ravi lega. Jongin mengangguk ceria.

"Ne, semua karenamu, hyung!" balasnya. Ravi tertawa pelan. Hingga ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **From : Jaehwannie**_

 _ **To : Wonshikkie**_

" _ **Apa kau dan Jonginnie masih lama? Kalau tidak bisakah cepat pulang? Hakyeon hyung dan Taekwoon hyung sedang bersih-bersih dorm bersama Binnie dan Hyukkie, dia memintaku dan kau untuk beli keperluan dorm yang habis, cepat ne!"**_

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, N hyung memintaku dan Ken hyung untuk membeli keperluan dorm, gwaenchana aku tinggal?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ne, lagipula aku juga mau pulang sekarang, hyung." Ravi tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Mau aku carikan taksi?" Jongin mengangguk. Ravi memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan membayarnya sekalian. Jongin tersenyum manis padanya.

"Gomawo hyung, besok kalau ada waktu aku akan mentraktirmu!" Ravi mengangguk.

"Ne, aku tunggu itu! Sudah cepat sana masuk, sampai di dorm, kau langsung bicara pada Sehun, yang kalian butuhkan saat ini adalah bicara berdua. Arra?!" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ne, akan aku lakukan, gomawo hyung annyeongg~" Jongin melambai pada Ravi sebelum masuk taksi. Ravi sendiri langsung kembali ke taman mengambil sepeda motor sportnya.

"Semoga kau dan Sehun berbaikkan lagi, Jongin!" doa Ravi sebelum ia menyalakan mesinnya dan keluar area taman.

.

.

Di dorm Sehun masih duduk sambil menggerutu menunggu Jongin pulang, hyungdeulnya yang lain sudah pulang dan tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Baekhyun sendiri acuh.

"AKU PULANGGGG~" nah yang ditunggu datang juga!

"Kau sudah pulang, Jongie? Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" tanya Lay. Jongin tersenyum ceria.

"Menyenangkan hyung! Ravi hyung mentraktirku hari ini! Besok-besok aku akan ganti mentraktirnya!" jawab Jongin ceria. Sehun yang mendengarnya panas.

"Ne, memang harus begitu, Nini!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Ck!" Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan masuk kamar. **BLAM!**

"YAK! OH SEHUN! AKU TAHU KAU KAYA TAPI BIAYA PINTU AKU YANG BAYAR, BODOH!" marah Suho karena Sehun membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang. Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Hyung, aku menyusul Sehun dulu ya?" pamit Jongin lalu pergi menuju kamar Sehun-Suho, dan menutupnya dengan cara normal.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja!" mohon Minseok.

"Memang harus baik-baik saja, Sehun saja yang bodoh! Terlalu cemburu pada Ravi, dia sepertinya lupa kalau Ravi sudah punya Ken!" sindir Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya geleng kepala.

"Namanya juga Oh Sehun~" ujar Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sehunnie?" namja tampan itu menatap datar Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis.

"Hm?" senyum itu luntur seketika karena deheman Sehun.

"Bisa kita bicara, Sehun?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Aku serius Sehun!" Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau mau bicara ya bicara saja, aku dengarkan!" ujar Sehun dingin. Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Setelah jalan-jalan dan mendengar perkataan dari Ravi tadi dia sudah yakin akan mudah mengajak Sehun bicara, tapi ternyata?

"OH SEHUN AKU SERIUS!" pekik Jongin kesal.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Jongin menatap kesal pada namja yang berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Kau ini menganggapku apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Nah kau sendiri menganggapku apa memang?" tanya Sehun balik. Jongin meremat jemarinya kesal. Lalu- **BUG!**

"KAU INI KEKASIHKU ATAU BUKAN SIH?" marah Jongin. Sehun menatap datar.

"Aku membencimu Sehun! Aku membencimu! Hiks kau hiks kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini mengabaikanku dan lebih sering menghubungi Luhan hyung? Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku ketika aku mengajakmu keluar dan makan! Kau lebih senang berbicara dengan Luhan hyung. Aku tahu dia itu mantanmu, tapi hiks apa aku pernah marah padamu? Aku kecewa tapi aku diam saja, lalu aku akan kembali ke keadaan biasanya! Aku tak pernah mengungkit pembicaraanmu dengan Luhan hyung meskipun telingaku panas mendengarmu begitu bahagia bisa berbicara dengannya-" Jongin menghapus air matanya.

"-tapi kenapa Sehun? Kenapa ketika aku pergi berdua dengan Taemin hyung atau Ravi hyung kau marah? Tidak tidak! Ketika aku dengan Lay hyung atau Chanyeol hyung saja kau juga marah! Padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah marah padamu mau kau berdua dengan siapapun! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tatapan Sehun berubah sendu, dia tak tahu perasaan Jongin selama ini karena namja manis itu selalu diam, dan dia menganggapnya baik-baik saja.

"Hiks wae? Kenapa kau diam saja?" lirih Jongin dalam isakkannya. Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, dia berjalan menuju ke hadapan Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae~" lirih Sehun. Jongin menangis kembali.

"Aku... aku tak tahu perasaanmu selama ini Jongin. Kau selalu diam saja dengan tingkahku, kau tak pernah protes padaku, dan... dan aku menganggapnya bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak pernah paham denganmu, tapi setiap kali melihatmu bersama Ravi hyung atau Taemin hyung, aku... aku merasa kesal, dan marah ak-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasa Jongin memukul punggungnya.

"Sehun bodoh Sehun bodoh Sehun bodoh! Kau tidak peka menyebalkan! Hiks" isak Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah pada Ravi hyung dan Taemin hyung? Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka. Mereka tak berbuat lebih padaku, kami hanya sebatas teman, sebatas sahabat. Aku tak punya hubungan lebih dengan mereka. Lagipula mereka sudah punya kekasih. Ravi hyung sudah punya Ken hyung, dan Taemin hyung sudah punya Minho hyung!" jelas Jongin sembari menghapus air matanya. Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin!" lirihnya. Jongin terdiam.

"Aku diam bukan berarti baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku diam karena aku tak bisa marah padamu, aku ingin marah, tapi kau kekasihku, dan itu juga hakmu menghubungi Luhan hyung!" ujar Jongin. Sehun menunduk.

"Ne, arrayo, mianhae~" lirih Sehun. Jongin memeluk kekasih tampannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri membalas pelukannya.

"Ne arra" sahut Jongin pelan.

"Jongin!" Jongin mendongak.

"Lain kali, kalau kau marah katakan padaku, kalau kau cemburu katakan padaku, kalau kau ingin pergi katakan padaku, kalau kau senang sedih katakan padaku, jangan diam saja, aku..." Jongin mengangguk sebelum ucapan Sehun selesai.

"Arra, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu! Semuanya!" ujar Jongin yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Mianhae saranghae, Jongin-ah!" Sehun mencium lembut kening Jongin. Jongin menutup matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Na do!"

.

.

Jongin paham, Sehun paham. Semua hal itu akan lebih baik kalau dibicarakan baik-baik secara langsung tanpa harus menggunakan perantara, sehingga tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Tapi mereka juga sadar, terkadang perkelahian kecil bisa menjadi penguat dalam suatu hubungan.

.

.

END

* * *

 **author persilakan bagi readerdul yang mau request VIXX EXO SVT silakan PM author tapi untuk oneshoot bukan multichap, kalau multichap ada di akun satunya lagi "Hime Karuru", dan untuk reader yang minta cinta segitiga HunKai, author belum bisa publishkan.**

 **salam hangat dari Hime^^**


End file.
